El repartidor de carne
by Ragdoll Physics
Summary: AU. Durante la coronación del joven príncipe Vegeta, se realiza un festival en su honor y un Torneo que finalizará los festejos. Kakaroto busca participar para probarles a todos que es más que sólo un repartidor de carne pero necesita un equipo que no tiene. Por lo que espera que su hermano mayor, exsoldado del escuadrón de Vegeta, lo acompañe en la pelea. BrOTP.
1. Torneo de Sucesión

Título tentativo hasta el momento, puede cambiar con el tiempo.

* * *

**El repartidor de carne**

**Capítulo 1: "Torneo de Sucesión"**

* * *

—Hay una mujer que te está buscando, Raditz. Está en tu habitación —le dijo el encargado de las barracas con un tono lascivo y el gigante no tuvo la necesidad de responderle, lo miró con las cejas alzadas para luego sonreír. Su puerta cerrada jamás se vio tan interesante como esa tarde y se acercó con una lentitud tortuosa. Al abrir se encontró con la penumbra y una mujer baja cubierta completamente por una capucha. Se dio la vuelta inmediatamente al sentirlo entrar.

Toda la emoción que había sentido antes se desvaneció cuando vio la cara de Gine al quitarse la capucha de la cabeza y arrugó la nariz al pensar que había imaginado algo enfermo con su propia madre. Rápidamente sacudió sus pensamientos cuando ella se precipitó a darle un abrazo efusivo, de esos que eran tan extraños en su sociedad guerrera. Afortunadamente duró poco y en ningún momento lo respondió, esperando a que ella se separara de él para comenzar la conversación que hacía mucho no tenían. Raditz se sorprendió que su madre siguiera igual a pesar de todos los años que no se habían visto. Sabía que vivía muy cerca de donde él acudía a dormir y también que trabaja en el Distrito de la Carne, pero pocas veces su mente había evocado los momentos en los que había pasado junto a ella.

—¡Estás incluso más alto que Bardock!—confesó ella con sorpresa pero Raditz no supo qué responder, por lo que no dijo ninguna palabra. Su mutismo le arrancó una sonrisa triste a Gine—. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

—Ciertamente —replicó él con la voz brusca y los ojos de ella se almendraron aún más cuando curvó sus labios nuevamente—. ¿Cómo va la carne?

Su pregunta había bastado para que Gine se sentara en su cama, dándole la libertad de girar sobre sus talones para merodear por su habitación de las barracas. Era sencilla como cualquier otra porque ninguno pasaba mucho tiempo ahí y solamente se usaba cuando permanecían en el planeta, que solía ser poco. Su madre esperó a que abriera una jarra de cerveza para ponerse a hablar, cuando le ofrecieron un poco ella lo rechazó con una negación de la cabeza.

—Como siempre —dijo con normalidad—, deberías ir a comer conmigo uno de estos días. Tu padre acaba de llegar hace unos días y lo estará por aquí una semana más. —Aunque Raditz asintió, Gine supo que no lo haría pero aquello no la desalentó. El gigante era distinto a cualquier otro miembro de su familia pero estaba segura que gran parte de su anormalidad era creada. No era bien visto un guerrero con lazos afectivos, y desconocer a sus familiares era algo que Raditz había comenzado a hacer desde que se había unido al grupo del príncipe Vegeta cuando eran niños—. Supe que ya no eras parte del escuadrón de Vegeta —le confesó con una mirada preocupada y Raditz apartó la mirada—, espero que no sea un problema para ti.

—Será el rey ahora, supongo que necesitaba a alguien mejor a su lado —dijo con un tono indiferente que no tranquilizó a la mujer—, alguien que no sea de Clase Baja —admitió después y Gine bajó la mirada como si fuera su culpa, el gigante ya no quiso ahondar más en ese asunto por lo que la ignoró y se revolvió incómodo ante su presencia. Presentía que su acercamiento inesperado no era del todo espontáneo—. ¿Vienes de parte de Kakaroto? —le preguntó sin poder aguantarse un momento más y Gine apuró una sonrisa.

—No —le dijo—, ni de parte de Bardock. —Gine volvía a ser cándida como la recordaba y eso lo ponía incómodo, su madre solía ser demasiado sentimental a veces y cuando le tocó un brazo no supo cómo reaccionar—. Sé que acabas de llegar al planeta, Raditz, no debes saberlo pero como ceremonia de sucesión, el nuevo rey Vegeta dará un festival en su nombre. Hará un torneo y pensé que tú podrías participar, junto a tu hermano.

«Kakaroto», se dijo en la mente con cierto resentimiento. Si a su madre no la había visto hace mucho, a su hermano no lo había visto hace mucho más. Lo recordaba como la copia de su padre pero en miniatura, tan débil como lo era Gine e igual de afectuoso. Cuando el príncipe Vegeta se mofó de Kakaroto ante su presencia, Raditz se afanó en no aparecer junto a su hermano pequeño para no estimular al heredero a burlarse de él. Ese había sido el principio de su alejamiento.

—¿Por qué iría a participar? —le preguntó cuando salió de su ensimismamiento y Gine volvió a tomarlo del brazo, se sintió paralizar—, ¿qué es lo que gano participando en ese concurso?

—No es un concurso, es un torneo —le corrigió ella con su voz calma y Raditz se preguntó qué diferencia había entre los dos—, será divertido. Acuérdate lo mucho que disfrutaste el torneo de sucesión del padre de Vegeta. Solías decir que querías participar.

Si alguna vez se había sonrojado, no lo recordaba y se sintió molesto por tener esa reacción frente a su madre, la que aprovechó la ocasión para reírse. Raditz bufó mientras tomaba un trago abundante de cerveza sólo para ocultar su rostro colorado y Gine rió un tanto más pero cesó enseguida para dedicarse a mirarlo con insistencia. Raditz no supo decidir cuál de las dos, el sonrojarse y el que lo mirara, lo incomoda más.

—Sé que te divertirás en el torneo, no creo que exista algún _saiyan_ que no disfrute un festival así —explicó con una sonrisa más relajada y Raditz por primera vez en esa extraña visita, lo hizo también.

—Por supuesto que los hay —dijo Raditz con una sonrisa suficiente—, tú, por ejemplo.

Ella asintió luego de unos momentos y apartó la mirada con unos ojos juguetones.

—De participar le ocasionaría muchos problemas a tu padre, terminaría participando él solo, conmigo a cuestas. —Ambos sabían que eso era cierto y Raditz esperó a que el silencio se levantara, su madre no había revelado aún el por qué de su interés en el torneo—. Sé que piensas que soy débil, Raditz, pero sé que ni tú ni Kakaroto lo son. Son hijos de Bardock después de todo.

—No sé por qué me dices todo esto, madre —le rebatió con incomodidad y se cruzó de brazos, parado frente a ella. Había una razón oculta después de todo.

—Siempre has renegado de tu familia y no te culpo por eso, pero Kakaroto ha entrenado mucho todos estos años. Tú y tu hermano pueden hacer grandes cosas juntos, demuéstrales que sí. —El gigante seguía sin entender—. Este torneo…, Kakaroto no tiene a nadie con quién participar, ya sabes lo que piensan de él. —Sí que lo sabía, se había alejado de él por lo mismo. Su pobre nivel de pelea al nacer, además de los padres que tenía, lo seguiría como una sombra que oscurecía cualquier logro que concretaba; su fama de debilucho era un estigma que difícilmente podrían borrar.

Raditz entrecerró los ojos al compás de sus pensamientos, seguramente su destino hubiese sido el mismo de no ser porque huyó antes de eso. Tuvo la suerte de compartir escuadrón con el heredero del planeta Vegeta y la poca interacción con su propia familia, sumando al hecho de que no tenía el aspecto físico de ninguno de sus progenitores, lo habían salvado de ser como Kakaroto. ¿Sería acaso compasión lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento? ¿Tendría algo de Gine o de Bardock dentro de él, después de todo? No lo tenía claro, no quería ser un debilucho como Kakaroto pero estaba seguro de que se sentía acobardado de que pensaran que lo era. Tenía miedo de ser como Kakaroto y por eso, se sintió molesto.

—No me interesa participar en el torneo, madre, no tengo tiempo para tonterías —le dijo con la dureza del enojo y Gine contrajo las cejas, dolida—. Si Kakaroto quiere participar, que se busque a otro para hacer equipo. Y dile que no te mande a ti, madre, eso es de cobardes.

—No me mandó él —aseguró Gine con la voz apagada—, sé que vendrá a ti después pero quería asegurarme de que recibieras el mensaje antes y que lo meditaras. No es malo ser compasivo, Raditz. Piénsalo. —Gine no dijo más cuando vio que Raditz fruncía los labios.

—No tengo nada más que pensar.

Gine asintió con la cabeza sólo una vez y se miró el regazo con tristeza, luego suspiró y volvió a ponerse la capucha sobre la cabeza. Después de eso se incorporó de la cama y caminó hasta la salida, cabizbaja. En ningún momento su primogénito hizo el ademán de despedirse de ella y Gine se quedó tiesa en la puerta como si esperara a que lo hiciera. Era otro síntoma más de su afán por hacerse el duro y sonrió con debilidad.

—Cuando tengas a alguien a quien proteger, te harás mucho más fuerte de lo que eres hoy.

—Patrañas.

—Es verdad, lo vi una par de veces en Bardock —y le sonrió otra vez, alejándose de la habitación con un suave golpe en la puerta.

* * *

Kakaroto se estaba colgando la canasta en los hombros cuando Gine llegó hasta la taberna. Se sonrieron y ella se abrazó de él sin que su hijo se pusiera rígido bajo sus brazos, y se quedó así hasta que superó la poca efusividad de su primogénito. El menor le palmeó los hombros con extrañeza pero sin dejar de sonreírle dulcemente como era él. Al separarse, notó la canasta llena de carne que llevaba en la espalda y se alarmó al entender que había olvidado completamente sus obligaciones para con el Distrito. Por supuesto que Kakaroto notó su turbación y le puso una mano firme sobre su hombro delgado.

—Yo me preocupo, madre —aseguró—, aprovecharé de visitar a Raditz cuando termine. Me queda en el camino —explicó con su sonrisa afable de siempre y Gine que mordió el labio inferior con pesar. Seguramente el mayor lo rechazaría enseguida, más aún si ella acababa de verlo para pedirle lo mismo que le pediría Kakaroto.

—No lo hagas —le dijo para sorpresa de él. Kakaroto enarcó las cejas, a la espera de un esclarecimiento—. Dijo que vendría a comer con nosotros si le alcanzaba el tiempo —mintió con un poco de culpa. Si Raditz no llegaba a aparecer, su excusa no perdía sentido alguno.

—¿Raditz vendrá a comer? —repitió como si no se lo creyera del todo y Gine se encogió de hombros al sentirse descubierta, pronta a tener que confesar que el gigante no quería participar en el torneo ni nada que tuviera que ver con su familia—. ¡Eso es fantástico! —exclamó emocionado y Gine tuvo que pensársela dos veces para entender que no se había percatado de su mentira—. Iré a verlo ahora, volveremos juntos para la cena, madre.

—¡Espera! —le dijo con una mano extendida, para tomarlo del brazo quizás, pero su hijo ya corría por las calles bastante lejos de ahí—. No creo que venga a cenar… —confesó para sí, sin que nadie la escuchara realmente y se arropó bajo la capucha cuando un viento helado le golpeó el cuerpo por mentir. Cabizbaja, se metió a la taberna que era tanto su hogar como su lugar de trabajo, esperando a que Kakaroto no llegara tan decepcionado de su hermano.

El más joven del clan familiar de Bardock corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta que se internó en el centro de la ciudad principal del planeta Vegeta, donde comenzaba su tarea de repartir carne. Sus clientes ya lo conocían muy bien porque no sería la primera vez que trabajaba para su madre, solía ayudarla muy seguido y Bardock llegaba a pensar que ese sería su destino en la vida. No era que no confiara en sus habilidades en el combate, sino que no confiaba en que le llegaran a dar una oportunidad en los batallones de guerra, tal como se ganaban la vida él y Raditz. La idea de que participara en el Torneo de Sucesión tampoco alentaba mucho al padre, consciente que debía competir con un equipo y que Kakaroto no poseía uno propio. Como el padre que era había sopesado la posibilidad de competir junto a él, agregando a Gine para que terminara de completar el escuadrón que era necesario para inscribirse, pero no había dejado que esa idea se materializara en algo real. Hacer eso sería, para el resto del mundo, igual de deshonroso que ser un repartidor de carne. Ni Bardock ni Gine habían hablado con Kakaroto para persuadirlo a que renunciara al Torneo porque sabían que no lo haría y esperaban que Raditz aceptara a participar por alguna razón misteriosa, aunque la mayor posibilidad era que se negara. Siendo ya un soldado consolidado y habiendo acompañando al príncipe heredero en su escuadrón durante su infancia, el gigante tenía mucho que perder si se enfrentaba en el Torneo junto a Kakaroto y fuesen eliminados en las primeras rondas.

Kakaroto pasó por el primer punto de entrega que tenía en su ruta, emocionado porque debía terminar rápido para la cena. El tabernero que era amigo de su madre lo saludó amenamente y lo ayudó a quitarse la mochila de carne que traía en la espalda. La dejaron sobre la barra y el hijo menor de Gine seleccionó los trozos más grandes para el _saiyan_ cocinero, un guerrero inepto que había sido relegado a los hornos de la taberna. Al terminar su tarea, su primer cliente se llevó los trozos al interior de la cocina y Kakaroto se limpió la sangre aguada que le trepaba hasta los codos. Cuando volvió al exterior, le entregó una bolsa grande de monedas y se despidieron con un apretón en las manos y un «gracias».

Con una sonrisa salió de la taberna, la mochila estaba menos pesada de carne y Kakaroto estaba más cerca de completar su obligación como repartidor de carne. En su mente pensaba en su hermano mayor pero en la realidad, lo llamaban de forma despectiva sin darse por aludido hasta que vio a su alrededor. Las cabezas mansas sugerían que alguien importante estaba con ellos en la calle y cuando Kakaroto intentó alzar la suya para ver que el príncipe heredero y su hermano se encontraban en la calle, una mano le estampó la cabeza violentamente en el barro. La carne se vertió en el suelo embarrado cuando su mochila se abrió debido al golpe y Kakaroto se lamentó de ver su encargo estropeado por la reciente lluvia ácida.

—Eso no era necesario —dijo una voz mansa y casi dulce pero nadie más que Kakaroto oyó al príncipe que no heredaría nada mientras Vegeta siguiera vivo. Sobre su voz se escucharon risas burlonas de los demás acompañantes de los príncipes.

—¡Ja! No es más que un repartidor de carne —se escuchó otra voz un tanto más grosera y la mano que lo había golpeado contra el barro se aflojó, pudiendo incorporarse un poco. Tenía la cara hasta la mitad del tabique de su nariz cubierta con barro y a Vegeta le pareció de lo más gracioso del mundo—. Deberías reverenciar ante mi presencia, repartidor. —Kakaroto lo reconoció enseguida como el príncipe heredero y se encogió de hombros al sentirse incapaz de hacer algo.

—Lo lamento, no lo vi —se excusó con la voz lo más calmada que poseía pero sus ojos miraban su mochila tirada en el suelo y la carne agriada por el barro ácido que se había formado durante la mañana—. No sucederá otra vez.

—Sé que no —le dijo con un tono más comprensivo y se dedicó a mirarlo mejor, lo conocía o eso le parecía—. ¿Nos conocemos? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido y Kakaroto tuvo la oportunidad de levantarse. Haciendo uso de sus codos, se incorporó del suelo con lentitud y al erguirse completamente, Vegeta frunció los labios al comprobar que le sacaba una cabeza de altura.

Antes de responderle, se permitió mirar hacia adelante para ver a las personas que componían el séquito. Además del príncipe heredero, estaba su hermano menor Tarble quien jamás pareció estar a gusto ahí; Turles, el bastardo que tenía una similitud tan impresionante con Kakaroto y Bardock, que hacía pensar que era el hijo ilegítimo del último, por más que lo negara. Gine detestaba su presencia y solía enojarse con su padre con tan solo mirar al compañero de entrenamientos de Vegeta. Además del supuesto hijo de su padre, se encontraba el introvertido Broly, que rara vez hablaba pero que a su corta edad ya era un formidable guerrero. Tal como Tarble, el hijo de Paragus no parecía disfrutar estar ahí. Todo el grupo rodeaba los dieciocho años, siendo el más joven Tarble y el más viejo Vegeta que pasaba los veinte, al igual que Raditz.

—No, príncipe —sinceró con obediencia y la cabeza mansa, mirando directamente al suelo—, soy Kakaroto de la Clase Baja.

Mientras hablaba, el hijo menor de Gine se dedicó a mirar por el rabillo del ojo para identificar al soldado que tenía a su lado y vio a un hombre más corpulento y más alto que Raditz. Al notar que el repartidor de carne lo veía, Nappa gruñó amenazantemente y el bigote delgado que tenía sobre los labios se levantó de un lado, cuando hizo una mueca de disgusto con la boca. Kakaroto se apresuró a bajar la cabeza y fue entonces cuando escuchó a Vegeta reírse abiertamente.

—¡Ah, ya te recuerdo! —declaró con las manos en las cadenas y aquello tomó por sorpresa a Kakaroto—. Tú eres el hermano inútil de Raditz, ese Clase Baja que tuve en el escuadrón hasta hace poco. —Luego, Vegeta se giró hacia Turles, ignorando completamente a su hermano pequeño y a Broly, con quien rara vez hablaba algo—. Es tu medio hermano, el legítimo —dijo con burla y Turles comenzó a sonreír—. Parece que Bardock sólo tuvo a un hijo verdaderamente útil, aunque sea un bastardo.

Por muy bastardo que fuera, Turles era el compañero de combate de Vegeta por su alto poder de pelea y había reemplazado a Raditz luego de que Vegeta lo echara del escuadrón. Entre risas se dijeron un par de cosas, sin pensar en que Kakaroto estaba parado delante de ellos, escuchando sus tonterías. Tarble se revolvió nervioso en el lugar más alejado del grupo y buscó con la mirada a su hermano mayor con ansiedad, aclarándose la garganta un par de veces, incapaz de hablar en voz alta.

—Deberíamos irnos, Vegeta, vamos tarde para la ceremonia en el Templo de la Luna —susurró el menor de los hijos reales y sólo Broly ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo, habiendo escuchado lo que había dicho pero prontamente lo ignoró al no ver ninguna respuesta de parte de Vegeta.

—Ni mi hermano ni yo somos unos inútiles —replicó para sí el ignorado Clase Baja que tenía la cabeza gacha, mirando la carne sucia y el barro en el que lo habían aventado. Las risas de Vegeta y Turles cesaron por la curiosidad, y el príncipe heredero caminó un par de pasos para estar más cercano a él, por si se le ocurría hablar bajo otra vez.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, repartidor? —Su pregunta venía con un tono de matón y Tarble se quejó a lo lejos. Kakaroto lo repitió mientras levantaba la vista un poco, sólo lo necesario para verlo directo a los ojos. Su semblante había cambiado levemente y ya no se oía tan obediente como antes. Vegeta torció una sonrisa divertida—. ¿Y qué harás para demostrarme lo contrario?

Seguramente Vegeta querría que intentara atacarlo y así, darle la oportunidad de estamparlo contra el suelo nuevamente, como un matón solía hacer. Pero Kakaroto no lo hizo porque sabía que estaba mal, por más que quería pelear contra el príncipe heredero en un combate singular. Cuando el hijo menor de Bardock se permitió sonreír, Vegeta frunció el entrecejo con extrañeza.

—Competiré en el Torneo de Sucesión junto a mi hermano Raditz —le avisó con cierto orgullo y Vegeta aguantó las ganas de reír. Turles no se las reprimió—. En ese momento se lo demostraré.

—¿Tú? —preguntó Vegeta, cediendo ante las risas—. ¿Un repartidor de carne participando en mi festival? —Por más que Kakaroto asintiera con la cabeza, el príncipe no se lo creía y seguía riéndose. Al final, Vegeta lo palmeó en un brazo antes de volverse al séquito, como agradeciéndole las risas—. Nos veremos en el Torneo de Sucesión, repartidor.

Vegeta abrió la marcha de retirada y Turles se le unió enseguida, siendo último en sumárseles, Broly, que caminaba con un andar como cansado, aburrido de ese paseo. El príncipe menor se quedó unos momentos más para contemplar a Kakaroto y por lo tanto, el escolta Nappa lo esperó a un lado del repartidor de carne. El hermano de Raditz le dedicó una sonrisa cálida y Tarble tardó en caer en cuenta que lo estaban tratando gentilmente, y no de manera despectiva tal como Vegeta y su grupo hacían.

—Nappa, dale su mochila —ordenó el menor de los príncipes con una voz más dulce que la de su hermano mayor y el grandulón no tardó en obedecer, sin objeciones. Al tenerla en sus manos, Kakaroto le dio las gracias pero Nappa sólo arrugó un gesto con la cara y se encaminó hacia el centro del camino, lugar donde esperaría al príncipe Tarble—. Si gustas puedes venderme la carne al doble de su precio, como una compensación por tu mercancía estropeada. —Kakaroto le sonrió ampliamente pero negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias pero prefiero repartir lo que me queda o mi madre podría perder sus clientes —dijo haciendo una reverencia y Tarble lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, como si no se esperase esa respuesta. Un grito de parte del príncipe heredero y Tarble apuró su salida, para correr lo que habían caminado los demás.

Vegeta miró por el rabillo del ojo todo el tiempo que su hermano menor tardó en unírseles y se acercó a Turles para encomendarle una petición. La orden también iba para Broly pero jamás le prestaba demasiada atención, era como si el bastardo fuera el líder y Broly, sólo su secuaz.

—Denle una lección a ese repartidor, que entienda que no podría pelear en el Torneo —les dijo con una sonrisa—, no quiero bochornos en mi coronación.

* * *

En la taberna ya se olía un aire espeso, muchas veces respirado, pero no podían hacer nada por el momento. La lluvia ácida que caía desde el cielo los había enclaustrado hasta nuevo aviso dentro de los lugares a donde los había pillado. Raditz miró a la ventana porque el aire más cercano al exterior parecía ser más fresco, más frío, y se quedó de brazos cruzados observando a la lluvia caer, como si estuviera hipnotizado. Si había cedido ante la idea de la comida abundante que le serviría Gine para la cena prometida, ahora se sentía timado porque no podría irse cuando quisiera, la lluvia ácida le irritaría la piel hasta el punto de que fuera insoportable la comezón.

—Qué mal auguro para nuestro nuevo Rey —comentó una voz amistosa en la parte más céntrica de la taberna, a donde el olor era más nauseabundo que en la ventana—. Lluvia ácida a días de su coronación —explicó como si nadie supiera de lo que estaba hablando. Algunos asintieron de acuerdo.

—Seguramente el príncipe Vegeta lo toma como una buena señal, no existe nada que lo haga ver mal según él —dijo otro con una mueca amarga y bebió directamente de la boquilla de su botella como si estuviera enjuagándose el mal sabor. Esta vez muchos más asintieron, entre ellos, Raditz.

El nuevo Rey era egocéntrico a más no poder y no solía hacer amistades, porque todo su tiempo lo invertía en hacerse más fuerte. Era huraño y de pésimo carácter, sabiendo que todo lo que él decía se hacía ley y por eso, era difícil de llevar. Para Raditz, la expulsión del escuadrón de Vegeta tenía una sensación agridulce, se sentía a la vez bien y mal no volver a estar junto a Vegeta, tanto en los entrenamientos como en las misiones.

Sin embargo, el gigante solía pensar que tenían más en común de lo que el propio Vegeta pensaba. Ambos eran los primogénitos de sus padres y los dos tenían un hermano pequeño al que mirar con desprecio. Tanto Tarble como Kakaroto habían nacido débiles y aunque el de Clase Baja entrenaba con ahínco cuando el otro se lamentaba por haber nacido príncipe, tenían la misma personalidad afectuosa por el hermano mayor. Pero a Raditz no lo obligaban a andar con Kakaroto para todas partes como a Vegeta, el pobre Tarble tenía que escoltar al heredero del trono aunque prefiriera estar en otro lugar, charlando sobre lugares distantes y aprendiendo de la gente. Quizás, de haber nacido primero, Tarble lograría ser un mejor Rey de lo que se pronosticaba con Vegeta, pero nadie se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta. Siempre debía celebrarse más la fuerza que la razón.

—Raditz —lo llamaron llevándolo de vuelta al mundo real y al darse media vuelta, vio que Bardock se había hecho paso por la cortina de lluvia para acudir a la taberna y la piel a donde le había llegado la lluvia se había enrojecido levemente. Había salido cuando lo recomendable no era hacerlo y sólo para ver a Gine que trabajaba en las cocinas. El saludo fue varonil y no cruzaron más palabras a modo de saludo, sólo unas miradas y unos asentimientos con la cabeza. Hacía tiempo que había dejado bajo a su padre en altura.

—¡Bardock! —lo llamó la cocinera de la carne desde su puesto tras el mesón y Bardock se giró sobre sus talones con una sonrisa que no puso disimular bien. Se abrazaron, se besaron y lo ignoraron, y Raditz puso los ojos en blanco antes de dirigirse a la ventana nuevamente. El aire frío traía con él un ligero aroma de ácido pero no le molestó en absoluto. No se percató cuando su madre dejaba de prestarle atención a Bardock por un momento para dirigirse a él—. ¡Raditz! ¡Ven aquí! Ven a comer con nosotros, ¡te daré un gran trozo de carne!

El aludido carraspeó, apartó la vista de la lluvia ácida que lo mantenía ahí y le dedicó una mirada fea a su madre. Pero por mucho que declarara que no había ido a la taberna para estar precisamente junto a ellos, no podía rechazar una oferta así y aceptó que Gine le revolviera el pelo de manera juguetona cuando tomó asiento junto a Bardock, frente a ella que permanecía tras la barra.

La cocinera no tardó en sacar su enorme cuchillo y partir en dos el hueso para conseguir dos trozos generosos. Al quemarlos directo sobre el fuego, la grasa comenzó a gotear y a sisear cuando caía sobre las llamas, y el olor inmediatamente los hizo salivar. En un gesto familiar, los dos hombres se enjuagaron la boca con vino y Raditz puso los ojos en blanco cuando se percató de lo que había hecho. Bardock apretó los labios para no sonreír.

—Kakaroto debería estar aquí en este momento —se quejó Gine, dándole la vuelta a la carne para dorarla por los dos lados—, la lluvia ácida debe haberlo atrasado. Estaba repartiendo mi carne por el Distrito —aseguró con un poco de culpa pero ninguno de los hombres le dijo algo—. ¿Debería preocuparme? —Bardock negó con la cabeza y ella se mordió el labio inferior, sin poder obedecer.

Como si fuera una respuesta a su pregunta, la puerta de la taberna se abrió de golpe y todos los soldados miraron sorprendidos hacia la persona que había caminado bajo la lluvia ácida cuando se había puesto peor. Kakaroto se desplomó con tan sólo dar un paso dentro de la seguridad del techo y Gine ahogó un grito de espanto con una mano. Aún masticando, Bardock se levantó del asiento de la barra con brusquedad y su silla rebotó sonoramente en el suelo por la fuerza del impacto. Raditz sólo se limitó a mirar todo con los ojos abiertos. Los demás comensales comenzaron a comentar en susurros lo que veían.

La madre se apresuró a llegar hasta él, más rápida que el propio Bardock, y lo remolcó hacia la esquina más cercana de la cocina, donde le pasó un paño sobre la cara para absorber el excedente que quedaba de la lluvia ácida que lo empapaba por completo. Gine lo había recostado sobre la muralla, detrás de la barra para que ninguno de los soldados lo viera y ella se encaramó sobre él para limpiarlo mientras que Bardock lo miraba desde las alturas con el ceño fruncido, incapaz de decir algo porque desconocía el por qué de su estado malherido, y Raditz tardó unos momentos en acercarse, más lejos que su padre al sentirse un extraño.

—Pareciera que fue Turles —dijo al aire el primogénito y Bardock lo miró de reojo con el ceño fruncido, Gine maldijo celosa—. Sé que los hombres que lo enfrentan quedan parecidos —dijo sin mencionar que los hombres a los que se refería habían sido todos él mismo en el pasado.

—Fue él —aceptó Kakaroto con un enorme esfuerzo y su madre siseó para que se callara pero no lo hizo—, Turles y Broly —hizo una pausa para respirar con ansias—. Después de que le dije a Vegeta que participaría en el Torneo contigo, Raditz. Logré alejarme unas calles antes de que se abalanzaran sobre mí. —Rio un poco pero una puntada de dolor lo calló al instante. Bardock lo miró preocupado porque su ánimo no debía ser bueno después de una paliza, pero luego recordó un detalle que lo entristeció—. Turles me quitó la mochila de carne, mamá, lo siento. No pude recuperarla.

—No hables más, por favor. Pareciera que tienes el pulmón perforado —le pidió ella al borde de las lágrimas y Kakaroto asintió.

—¡¿Por qué dijiste que participaría contigo, estúpido?! —quiso saber Raditz con alarma y su madre lo mandó a callar con otro siseo. Incluso le dio una mirada rabiosa.

—Ven, vamos a la cocina —le dijo ella—, vamos a limpiarte.

Cuando Raditz sintió la mirada fija de su padre, el gigante no hizo otra cosa más que ver a su madre y hermano menor alejarse, como para que no comenzara a hablarle pero Bardock lo hizo de todas formas.

—¿Cómo es que el escuadrón de Vegeta hizo esto? —cuestionó despacio, para que nadie de los que estaba en la taberna a esa hora pudieran escucharlos. Raditz miró a su padre por un momento antes de volver a ver a Kakaroto en la cocina, con un chorro de vino borrándole la sangre de la cara y escociéndolo a su paso. Gine le vertía vino para desinfectarle las heridas—, esto es grave, no creo que el príncipe heredero acepte que sus hombres anden repartiendo palizas a los Clase Baja por diversión.

—No fue por diversión, fue una lección —le dijo con moderación—, Kakaroto fue muy tonto al decirle que participaría en el Torneo conmigo —explicó—. Conozco a Vegeta y sé de lo que es capaz. Probablemente sintió repugnancia con la idea de que participaran Clase Baja.

—Esto ha llegado muy lejos —bramó su padre con la mandíbula apretada—, si es cierto lo que dices entonces continuará en el tiempo. Vegeta lo abusará como si fuera un juego, ya lo tiene en la mira. —Bardock empuñó las manos mientras miraba a su compañera riendo con su hijo menor—. Si le digo al Rey… —pero Bardock se interrumpió a sí mismo al no saber qué decir.

—No te preocupes, padre —se sentía raro llamarlo así y se pasó la lengua por los dientes como si le hubiese dejado un mal sabor—, mientras Vegeta crea que Kakaroto no es una amenaza, no hará nada peor.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo más porque se sentía mal admitir abiertamente que Kakaroto no era tan buen peleador como lo era Vegeta y que no lo vería nunca como una amenaza. El repartidor de carne tendría suerte si la diversión que le producía al príncipe heredero el maltratarlo se le acababa con el tiempo.

Sin más, Raditz se puso a caminar en dirección a la cocina, dejando a Bardock expectante. Lo siguió con la mirada cuando Gine se volteó a verlo, dijo algo emocionada y se echó sobre su cuello en un arrebato de cariño. Raditz se puso rígido ante la risa de su hermano. Gine se separó enseguida y se puso a sonreír con Kakaroto a cuestas del primogénito, que no tardó en hacerlos callar de un grito. Kakaroto lo escuchaba atento.

—¿Por qué no te defendiste? —le reprochó el mayor con un semblante duro pero el menor no tardó en sonreír con los hombros caídos, abatido por sus heridas.

—No quiero que Vegeta sepa lo que puedo hacer antes de que lo enfrente —confesó para sorpresa de todos y que Raditz no disimuló de la mejor manera. Con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, el gigante comprendió que se había dejado abofetear sólo para mantener en secreto sus habilidades.

Kakaroto volvió a sonreír pero esta vez no le duró tanto tiempo porque el cansancio lo derribó contra la pared, donde sus pupilas se alborotaron como si tuviera sueño. Gine lo observó en silencio, las cejas alzadas hacia arriba con preocupación y miró a su primogénito como para que hiciera algo. Pero no lo hizo, sólo atinó a encorvar los hombros, extrañado por todo lo que había visto ese día.

—No te creas tanto ahora que te ganaste la enemistad de Vegeta —le advirtió con la voz más calmada que pudo sacar—. Ahora debes hacer cumplir con tu palabra o quedarás como un inútil que recibe palizas en la calle. Debes ganarle al heredero en su propia coronación, durante el Torneo, ante la mirada de todos.

Fue Gine la que contestó en lugar de su hijo, Kakaroto salió de la sorpresa mucho después que ella y sólo atinó a reír torpemente.

—¿Eso significa que participarás con tu hermano? —Gine aplaudió dos veces mientras saltaba un poco, Bardock al fin se acercaba para escuchar más de cerca la conversación. Al verlo llegar, Raditz se sintió un tanto más cobarde que antes y apuró una mueca de desagrado.

—Significa que también quiero darle una paliza desde que me echó del escuadrón —respondió queriendo sonar rudo y Bardock torció una sonrisa—. Voy a participar contigo en el Torneo y espero que no lo arruines —Gine volvió a aplaudir pero esta vez saltó a los brazos de su marido y Raditz se alegró porque fuera así. Su hermano no hizo más que mirarlo con luna sonrisa tonta en los labios, mudo por la sorpresa, y el gigante hizo la mueca con la boca—. ¿Qué quieres que haga? —le preguntó con la expresión contraída y Kakaroto enarcó las cejas—, ¿qué te de un abrazo?

Y Raditz se marchó sin decir más, esperando a estar de espaldas a su familia para permitirse sonreír abiertamente. Se sentía amenazado por la mala reputación de su hermano y que lo tildaran de debilucho como si eso se contagiara por la respiración, que perdieran de forma tonta el Torneo y que nunca se olvidaran de ellos. Pero no podía negar que a la vez, se sentía emocionado.

* * *

**Nota de la Autorísma:** ¡Hola! He aquí la última de mis locuras, la cuarta historia a capítulos con la que me condeno xD Esta será la razón por la que me he estado demorando en otras historias, me encanta esta idea que surgió casi de la nada y esperé al manga de Gine y Bardock para comenzarlo. No sabía cómo iba a ser Gine ni cómo iba a actuar, ahora tengo una idea del cómo y espero que no sea tan errada xD Tendrá, por supuesto, RaditzxMilkxKakaroto, BardockxGine y un poco de VegetaxBulma, porque soy fiel al cannon.

Mi idea siempre fue hacer un Bromance, amor entre hermanos, ¿y qué mejor que Raditz y Kakaroto? Amé la personalidad de Kakaroto, especialmente cuando lo estamparon al suelo xD y mi maldito Vegeta, me encanta cuando es malito, ruin, un desgraciado, todo lo malo. AMO tenerlo como mi flamante antagonista :)

Necesitaba una tropa de matones que acompañara a Vegeta(?) así que usé al típico Broly, aunque no creo que lo haga tan loco porque no deseo que se vuelva incontrolable y el malo definitivo, y a Turles, que jamás en mi vida fickera lo había ocupado. Lo usé por necesidad, jamás me expliqué su parecido atroz con Bardock y Goku, por lo que lo hice el bastardo no reconocido(?) Además, el matón que no es matón, Tarble, que sigue como una sombra a Vegeta xD Me gusta pensar que es el Kakaroto real pero que no desea pelear con el mundo xD Me encantó el grupo al final.

Algunas aclaraciones del mundo de este fanfic: Agregué el Templo de la Luna, porque quise que veneraran a una deidad y para mí, lo único que podrían venerar es a la luna, que los convierte en Ozaru. Aunque tampoco me los imagino tan religiosos xD sólo lo justo y necesario. Además, en este mundo habrán sectores en los que gobernarán los _saiyan_ y otros, la Patrulla Galáctica. No existirá Freezer porque lo detesto. Ahí es donde entrarán Bulma y Milk, que borré una escena que iba en este cap pero era muy _unrelated_ al resto. Tienen que ver con la Diosa que será la luna y el sector que controlarán los _saiyan_ n.n

No se me ocurre qué más decir :( y quiero hacerlo, pienso que en la primera Nota de la Autora debería decir mucho xD Pero bueh! Gracias por leer.

Besos, RP.


	2. El templo de la Luna

_lalalala._

* * *

**Capítulo 2: "El templo de la Luna"**

* * *

Al cruzar la plataforma para adentrarse en el Palacio del planeta Vegeta, Milk supo que tenía que irse con cuidado y vigilar a su compañera con suma atención, puesto que la oportunidad de escaparse no vendría en mucho tiempo más, si es que venía otra. La morena miró con ansias a la del pelo lila y ésta no le devolvió la mirada, lo que la alertó de sobremanera. Si bienBulma jamás sería una amiga para ella, era la única terrícola en el Templo—además de Milk—, y por meras cuestiones de sobrevivencia, debían mantenerse unidas ante la adversidad.

Con las capuchas blancas bajadas hasta las cejas, todas las sirvientas de la Luna eran indistinguibles entre sí, por lo que cuando cruzaron el patio del hangar hasta los pasillos del Palacio, eran un mar continuo y blanco, en el que no importaba el individuo sino que el conjunto. Milk caminó con los pasos seguros que le daba la «manada» con la mirada al frente, y con paciencia, buscó algún escondite por el que Bulma podría irse al momento de pasar junto a él. Para su tranquilidad, el pasillo era monótono y recto, sin ninguna puerta o pasillo perpendicular por el cual la chica mayor se pudiera dar a la fuga. Bulma había estado ansiosa de irse del Templo para cubrir el festival del nuevo Rey porque significaba el escape que tanto buscaba desde que la habían vendido a la Diosa, y se había vuelto más molesta cuando había escuchado de la famosa Patrulla Galáctica, la enemiga natural del reino _saiyan_.

—¿Estás loca? —le había dicho cuando le contó su plan de cruzar el dominio de los _saiyan_ y unirse a las filas de la Patrulla. Bulma la miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y enfado—. ¡No puedes irte! Sabes lo que le hacen a las chicas que se fugan, ¡las matan! ¿Quieres morir, Bulma?

—¡Ah! ¡Eres tan aburrida! —la interrumpió la del pelo lila con una mueca de asco—, ¿qué te sucede? Cuando te conocí eras valiente, ahora... ¡Ah! —Bulma bufó con cansancio y acto seguido, la dejó sola.

Aún cuando estaban caminando hacia el Templo precario que tenían los _saiyan_ para las ceremonias, ese recuerdo la seguía molestando. ¿Acaso era cobarde por ser obediente y seguir la vida que le habían impuesto? No lo creía, no había otra salida que servir en ese cuadrante, el maldito en el que gobernaban los _saiyan_. La morena miró sus palmas como si ellas jamás hubiesen hecho un puño, como si jamás hubiesen golpeado a alguien como estaba entrenada para hacer.

«Ya no soy ella, una buena esposa no sabe pelear ni tampoco es violenta —repitió para sí lo que había escuchado muchas veces antes—. Seré una buena esposa.»

Pero Bulma no quería ser una esposa que podían simplemente comprar al Templo y esperar que fuera sumisa.

El primer cruce de pasillos hizo su aparición en el horizonte y Milk se tensó al pensar lo que seguramente planeaba su compañera, que estaba a su lado. Volvió a mirarla por el rabillo del ojo y aunque la imaginó tensa, Bulma caminaba como si no hubiese visto su salida. Esperó que eso fuera verdad y miró el cruce como si fuera la línea del matadero. Empuñó las manos y aguantó la respiración a pasos de ahí. Hubo un momento de turbación y Milk tomó el brazo de Bulma con su mano y ambas se miraron a los ojos, negro contra lila. La mayor frunció el entrecejo y la recriminó sólo usando su cara, y sin saber por qué, Milk deshizo el agarre para liberarla y Bulma se perdió entre la oscuridad del pasillo perpendicular. Su túnica blanca ondeando en el aire fue lo último que vio.

Luego ella misma cruzó el pasillo sumido en oscuridad.

El ejército de túnicas blancas siguió avanzando en línea recta sin percatarse de sus dos bajas y no se detuvieron hasta que pasaron por dos cruces más. En el segundo, las esperaban los dos príncipes de la corona _saiyan_ y el Rey, además de un puñado de guardias reales con sus capas de color azul. Dos de las superiores dieron pasos al frente, rompiendo la primera fila, y amansaron la cabeza. El Rey frunció el entrecejo en una mueca de asco al ver sus apariencias que distaban mucho de la de un _saiyan_ promedio, las diferencias de físico eran de mal gusto para ellos.

—Cuéntenlas —ordenó el Rey antes de retirarse, seguido por sus dos hijos. El príncipe Vegeta les dedicó un momento más de atención que el obediente Tarble—, no quiero que se pierda alguna en el planeta. No me gustan los híbridos.

* * *

El gigante no terminó de decidir si llegarían a pasar las preliminares que se daban a los equipos que pretendían competir en el Torneo de Sucesión. Su hermano era sólo un repartidor y como tal, su armadura era sólo parte de un disfraz. No era de batalla. Por lo que tuvo que cederle una de sus armaduras viejas para suplir esa primera falencia. El problema era que le quedaba mal y las hombreras se levantaban de su cuerpo con una curva ridículamente grande que hacía ver a Kakaroto como un personaje sin cuello, como una almeja. El menor no tardó en deshacerse de la armadura prestada con una risa, y a torso descubierto, esperó su visto bueno.

Raditz se cruzó de brazos y lo miró hacia abajo, con una expresión enfadada, como si no quisiera estar ahí con él. Pero a su hermano menor no le importaba, era la primera vez que estaban así, frente a frente, a punto de pelear un combate singular y ya sentía sus brazos hormiguear por la emoción. Abriendo y cerrando las palmas, Kakaroto calentó los puños con ansias pero su hermano no hacía nada que le indicara que podían comenzar. Él era un soldado de escuadrón, acostumbrado a la guerra y curtido por las misiones que el propio príncipe Vegeta cumplía. Kakaroto, en cambio, era sólo un repartidor de carne que jamás había salido del planeta a cumplir una misión, sus días se pasaban en la taberna en la que trabajaba Gine y los lugares donde iba a repartir la carne. En los sitios intermedios era a donde el menor entrenaba, primero con su madre y luego solo, cuando ya no podía aprender nada más de Gine.

—Veamos lo que te tienes guardado como secreto para Vegeta —le dijo con una expresión más afable—, pero primero, antes de comenzar —comentó el gigante mientras le señalaba la armadura que todavía no se había puesto y Kakaroto la miró sólo para comprender lo que su hermano quería decirle. Sin emitir ningún sonido, se volteó a tomarla para calzársela, obediente. Lo que no supo era que al darse la vuelta, Raditz ya estaba sobre él, con un antebrazo abrazándole la garganta y la otra mano doblándole su brazo más diestro hacia atrás. La risa de Raditz en su oreja le produjo escalofríos—. No le des la espalda a tu enemigo, jamás.

—¡No habíamos comenzado aún! —se quejó el menor intentando liberarse pero el mayor lo sostenía con tanta fuerza que lo suyo era un revoltijo de músculos entrelazados e hinchados. Kakaroto no dejó de intentar liberarse echándose para adelante con toda la fuerza que tenía—. ¡Esto no es justo!

—En un combate real no se pelea justo —le comentó pero no supo decir si su hermano lo estaba escuchando, Kakaroto no paraba de gritar y de gruñir mientras se debatía en soltarse. Sus intentos por sacárselo de encima lo hicieron reír y apretó aún más el antebrazo contra la garganta para restringir el aire y por lo tanto, los gritos. El menor comenzó a carraspear, a sonar un tanto ahogado y Raditz pensó que por fin se quedaría quieto.

De un momento a otro, Kakaroto levantó una pierna y le enterró el pie en la bota. Dando una maldición, el gigante se soltó de él y dio un paso hacia atrás. Kakaroto se dio vuelta dando un giro cerrado, escurridizo, y le asestó un golpe rápido con el puño cerrado. Raditz lo esquivó echándose para atrás y el repartidor de carne intentó con el otro puño, pero teniendo el mismo resultado. Ciertamente su hermano era enorme y debía aprender a usar eso como una ventaja, porque un blanco más grande era un blanco más fácil. Pero Raditz lo esquivaba y lo paraba, mientras que Kakaroto volvía a intentarlo, a veces acertando, pero el gigante lo pateaba en las costillas para quitárselo de encima.

—No seas tan obvio —le decía el mayor al menor con molestia y Kakaroto hacía fintas—, sigue siendo obvio si lo haces cuando te lo ordeno.

La diferencia entre el soldado y el repartidor era mucha, pero sólo se debía a las edades dispares entre ellos y las misiones que tenía Raditz en el cuerpo. Fuera de eso, el mayor podía aceptar que Kakaroto no parecía sólo un repartidor de carne. Kakaroto volvió su carga contra su hermano mayor y esta vez, sus movimientos incesantes y rápidos lo hicieron retroceder por la mera curiosidad de lo que iba a intentar. Ambos puños iban y venían, derecho e izquierdo, uno después del otro; y Raditz los esquivaba dando pasos hacia atrás y giros completos de su cuerpo. Al final, cuando decidió que ya había cedido el suficiente terreno, tomó por la muñeca a Kakaroto para frustrar un puñetazo torpe y lo sujetó para darle uno, dos golpes con sus nudillos, de lleno en la cara. La cabeza de su hermano menor rebotó dos veces, con su cuello como punto de retorno y esperó el tercer puño con los ojos entornados. Pero no fue la mano cerrada lo que lo golpeó sino que fue su codo y lo recibió en la nariz. La fuerza del codazo lo llevó al suelo cuando Raditz soltó su muñeca y se quedó ahí unos instantes, mareado por la paliza.

Momentos antes de la próxima reacción del gigante, Kakaroto rodó por el suelo para esquivar la patada que Raditz le daría como cuarto ataque, y se sonrió a sí mismo por haberlo evitado. Pero Raditz apuró una mueca con la boca y enterró la punta de la bota en la arena para luego patearla y llenarle los ojos de su hermano menor de material particulado. Kakaroto se llevó las manos a la cara y masculló una maldición.

—No seas llorón —reclamó Raditz con una sonrisa—, el príncipe Vegeta será peor que yo, así que anda acostumbrándote.

—¡Peleas sucio!—reclamó mientras se ponía de pie a tientas y los ojos cerrados, ardiendo bajo los párpados. Movió la cabeza para entender de dónde se acercaba su hermano y fue bastante efectivo para predecirlo.

—¿Qué sabe un repartidor de carne como tú? —comentó con gravedad mientras se doblaba hacia atrás para darle otro golpe y Kakaroto levantó los antebrazos para cubrirse la cabeza. Raditz lo golpeó en los brazos y lo estampó contra la muralla—, ¿qué sabe un repartidor de carne que no sabe un soldado como yo?

Una mirada de verdadero resentimiento decoró el rostro de su hermano menor cuando pudo abrir los ojos al fin, rojos e irritados, y subió el brazo izquierdo para detener el puño del gigante y luego lo bajó para detener la mano contraria que buscaba un golpe de riñones. Después mantuvo estático el brazo que usaba de escudo y el puño derecho lo aterrizó sobre la mejilla del gigante que retrocedió ante lo inesperado del ataque. Al llevarse el dorso de la mano al labio, la descubrió ensangrentada y se ofuscó ante la imagen bizarra. Él, exsoldado del escuadrón de Vegeta, herido por un repartidor de carne inútil.

Su contraataque distaba mucho de lo que era un entrenamiento y cargó contra su inexperto hermano con todo lo que poseía, cegado por la rabia de ser sangrado en el primer encuentro que tenían. Había cedido demasiado terreno, pensó, se había confiado mucho. Tanto que Kakaroto lo había pillado desprevenido y ahora su orgullo sangraba. Y para coronar su momento de debilidad, su hermano dejaba de defenderse.

—¡Detente! —pidió Kakaroto mientras levantaba los brazos, en señal de que no atacaría más pero Raditz no se detuvo y siguió golpeándolo en el rostro con el puño cerrado. El sonido húmedo que se oía con cada golpe hablaba por el gigante—. Por favor, ¡escuché a alguien!

El mayor se quedó con el puño en alto y una mueca confundida en el rostro, cuando al fin paró para escucharlo. Raditz movió la cabeza hacia un lado al tiempo que relajaba la mano que mantenía alzaba para percatarse del intruso que habría encontrado su hermano menor. Y sonrió, al pensar que estaría intentando pelear sucio pero decidió seguirle el juego.

—Sigue haciendo ruido —le susurró con inquietud. Kakaroto caminaba sigiloso, con los hombros encorvados y los pasos suaves; muy a diferencia de Raditz que lo hacía con normalidad, pensando que sólo se trataba de una finta del menor—. Si no nos escucha, no se dejará ver ni se moverá. Puede que sea Turles otra vez…, y Broly.

—Está bien —respondió y le aterrizó un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza que casi tumbó al repartidor en el suelo. Kakaroto se abstuvo de protestar pero lo miró con reproche y una mano sobándose el cráneo adolorido. Raditz no aguantó la risa.

Pronto el chiste se hizo aburrido y caminó junto a Kakaroto con los brazos cruzados, indiferente. El menor avanzaba por tramos, parando siempre para buscar algún ruido que lo llevara al supuesto intruso; ladeaba la cabeza hacia todas las direcciones, como para captar mejor las vibraciones del aire, los cambios de volumen. Y cuando el deslizamiento de una pequeña piedra resonó por todo el lugar, Raditz frunció el ceño ycomenzó a creer en él. Ambos esperaron al segundo sonido pero lo que vieron fue el correr de una sombra, impreso en las baldosas, y hombro contra hombro, corrieron hasta ahí para saltar sobre su víctima.

La derribaron.

Apenas se escuchó el grito porque le arrancaron todo el aire de sus pulmones con el abrazo que usaron para inmovilizarla. Raditz se levantó primero y frunció una mueca cuando la oscuridad y el polvo en suspensión le nublaron la vista. Kakaroto había caído encima de ella pero demoró en entender que era una chica. El quejido de la sirvienta de la Diosa lo hizo caer en cuenta de su error y cuando Milk comenzó a toser un poco de sangre y el polvo se levantaba, el repartidor de carne se levantó de su cuerpo como si se estuviera quemando. El gigante rió ante su reacción.

Milk se incorporó del suelo con los ojos cerrados, rígida por el dolor, y una mano tanteándole la nuca en busca de sangre. Sí la había y también en su labio, se había mordido la lengua al caer y sus dientes estaban teñidos de rojo.

—¿Quién eres? —quiso saber el mayor mientras se hincaba a su lado y le tomaba un mechón de pelo y lo olisqueaba, en busca que perfume que la delatara como valiosa. Milk pareció verlos por primera vez y se arrastró sobre sus glúteos para alejarse apenas un poco—.¿Qué es lo que hiciste que tuviste que huir? —pero después vio la túnica blanca que ya no era tan blanca—. Una sirvienta de la Diosa. ¿Dónde está tu esposo?

—No tengo esposo —se apresuró a decir con un tartamudeo y siguió retrocediendo con pequeños movimientos de sus manos—, y no estaba huyendo, estaba buscando a mi amiga.

—Lo siento, no sabía que eras una chica —le dijo de pronto el menor y Milk se volteó a mirarlo con sorpresa, como si no se esperase que fueran dos realmente—, pensaba que eran otros. Los hombres del príncipe Vegeta.

—Yo no soy de ellos, lo prometo —aseguró Milk y luego miró a Raditz con pavor—. Por favor, no me hagan nada, soy sirvienta de la Diosa, de su Diosa. Por favor.

Kakaroto la miró con las cejas alzadas y luego miró a su hermano, que la veía con ansias, y volvió su atención hacia ella. Kakaroto negó con la cabeza para sí y se levantó un tanto antes de extenderle la mano. La morena no se lo pensó dos veces para tomar la mano amigable con las suyas y ambos estuvieron de pie de un rebote. Raditz se incorporó momentos después, observándolos con una mueca de disgusto, y Milk retrocedió un paso para quedar detrás del menor.

—No te haremos nada —le dijo a Milk pero miraba a su hermano, con el ceño fruncido por la confusión de verlo actuar de esa manera. Luego se giró en sus talones para encararla—, tienes mi palabra —le dijo con una sonrisa afable que no terminó por calmar a Milk—.Soy Kakaroto —sonrió—, y él es mi hermano mayor, Raditz. Espero que no te haya asustado.

Milk se permitió mirar hacia atrás y lo que vio no hizo más que darle miedo. Queriendo ser disimulada, la chica apartó la mirada hacia un punto entre ella y el menor, pero que no pasó desapercibida por el gigante, que exhaló una risa divertida.

—Y yo Milk —recitó todavía con los ojos mansos—, busco a mi amiga. Escapó por aquí pero creo que me perdí —el movimiento de Raditz la hizo levantar la mirada, asustada que fuera a acercársele pero simplemente se cruzó de brazos. Milk llevó la vista hacia Kakaroto, que era más amigable.

—No hay nadie aquí —le repuso el más alto de los tres con una voz monótona—, sólo nosotros.

Milk se encogió de hombros, pensando que había perdido a Bulma para siempre y a la vez, que estaba atrapada por esos guerreros. La del pelo lila le había contado historias espantosas de esa raza, siempre teniendo cuidado de hacerlos ver crueles hasta el punto de que era irreal pensar que había gente así en el universo. Pensó que tenía que irse de ahí, aprovechar un momento de confusión para huir, tal como lo había hecho de la columna de sirvientas y se reprochó por haber seguido a Bulma. La de pelos lilas no hacía más que darle problemas.

Caminando un poco hacia atrás, Milk intentó sonreír pero se vio más nerviosa que antes.

—Quizás deba seguir buscando, puede que tenga suerte —comentó con una risa que fue más como un sollozo y Kakaroto enarcó las cejas con confusión. Raditz no hizo más que sonreír y tan rápido como podría serlo un guerrero, se puso a sus espaldas para cortarle el camino. Su hermano menor frunció en entrecejo mientras daba un paso al frente—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Eres una sirvienta de la Diosa —dijo lo obvio y Milk asintió con la cabeza, muda de miedo. Raditz extendió una mano hacia ella, con la palma hacia arriba, como si le pidiera que la acompañara. Pero ella no hizo más que mirarlo con distancia—, las sirvientas vinieron acá para la ceremonia de sucesión. Escabúllenos dentro, humana, di que nos elegiste y así podremos participar en el Torneo sin mayores problemas.

—¿Escabullirlos…? —tartamudeó la morena y Raditz asintió una vez con la cabeza, pausada y pronunciadamente como si fuera tonta—. No estoy segura que pueda hacer eso, sólo vine a presenciar la ceremonia…, quizás a que me elija un guerrero —relató con desconfianza lo que había escuchado de las superioras.

—Lo harás o te mueres —ordenó con una sonrisa pero Milk se sintió violentada, como si el corazón le entumeciera toda su sangre. Entonces supo que todo lo que había contado Bulma era cierto, los _saiyan_ eran una raza cruel.

—¡Estás loco! —protestó con enfado el hermano menor y la morena se volteó con un escalofrío, sabiendo que todo el color que tenía en la piel se había esfumado con el impacto. Por mero instinto, Milk se volteó otra vez para estar cara a cara con el peligro y vio a Kakaroto avanzar para escudarla con su cuerpo. La morena lo vio como el momento preciso para escapar—. No vamos a matarla, Raditz, no es correcto. No es siquiera nuestra enemiga, no nos ha hecho absolutamente nada.

El gigante puso los ojos en blanco y aspiró aire con molestia, visiblemente aburrido de su comportamiento tan benévolo. Pero Kakaroto no se dio por aludido y siguió insistiéndole hasta que colmó la paciencia de su hermano.

—¿Realmente quieres participar en el Torneo o no? —preguntó casi a gritos Raditz, como para silenciar al repartidor de carne con su volumen y Kakaroto retrocedió un poco—, entonces la chica debe colarnos —advirtió mientras le apretaba los hombros con sus manos grandes, habló con voz más baja—. Si Vegeta ya te amedrentó una vez para que no participaras, ¿realmente crees que te elegirá enlas preliminares? No debe elegirnos él, debe hacerlo la Diosa.

Kakaroto abrió los ojos con sorpresa y cuando Raditz dirigió su mirada oscura hacia la chica, lentamente el repartidor se giró hacia ella con un fruncimiento de labios.

* * *

El príncipe Vegeta dio un paso hacia el frente y miró la escalinata con ligero recelo, habían costumbres que solía encontrar estúpidas. Pero si quería ser rey debía seguirlas aunque fuera a regañadientes, y comenzó a caminar hacia la cima a donde su padre lo esperaba junto a una de las sacerdotisas que habían llegado al planeta para su coronación. Además de esa tipa, habían acudido otras veintidós alienígenas que se formaron en un rectángulo blanco al pie de las escaleras, cerca de un rincón para que no ocuparan el lugar privilegiado que les correspondería a los equipos que se elegirían mediante una sacerdotisa drogada, para que parecieran los delirios de una conectada con la Diosa.

Por supuesto que los equipos ya estaban previamente elegidos por él pero esa parte debía ocurrir para que la costumbre pareciera real. La sacerdotisa iría a elegir los tres equipos estaba culminando su propio proceso en el que aspiraba humo alucinógeno, para que estuviera pálida, mareada y sudorosa; como lo estaría cualquiera que estuviera siendo controlado por una deidad. Vegeta sonrió y dejó de ver el circo que andaba creando su padre para contemplar a sus hombres desde lo alto. Tarble estaba detrás de él, más rígido que de costumbre y por primera vez, Vegeta no se sintió asqueado por su presencia inútil. Era como si no estuviera ahí realmente cuando actuaba como una estatua.

La sacerdotisa comenzó a la ceremonia en voz alta, un paso más adelante que el Rey y a dos de los príncipes. Con las manos alzadas sobre la cabeza, habló del periodo oscuro en el que eran dominados por otro Dios y de cómo casi habían derrocado a su padre del trono un puñado de soldados que renegaban de sus costumbres. Por supuesto que esos hombres ya no existían, los habían asesinado para que no volvieran a estorbar más y luego de eso se habían encargado de limpiar cualquier rastro del otro Dios. Incluso, dijo, habían construido el templo de la Diosa sobre los cimientos del anterior, y Tarble se sintió tentado a mirar al suelo, imaginándose cómo habría sido lo antiguo donde estaba parado. No se sabía casi nada de la otra deidad, sólo las cosas malas que supuestamente había generado a la corona, y la curiosidad del pequeño príncipe se vio iluminada por un momento. Su padre lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, invitado por lo que adivinaba estaba pensando, y el menor y más débil de los príncipes agachó la cabeza con pesar. Siempre sería el hijo no deseado.

—Y ahora, para celebrar la sucesión del trono del nuevo Rey —dijo la sacerdotisa mayor—, la Diosa elegirá a los tres escuadrones que pelearán como sus campeones.

Un alarido colectivo de emoción sacudió a todos los presentes en el templo y la sacerdotisa bajó los brazos para decirle algo al oído al Rey. El príncipe menor buscó a la chica drogada por sobre el hombro, impaciente porque eligiera ya pero lo que vio fue algo más sorprendente aún. No dijo nada y se puso a sonreír tímidamente ante el inminente fracaso del plan de Vegeta.

La chica aspiró los humos por última vez y tan mareada como estaba, no pudo hacer nada cuando Milk la tomó por el pelo y le echó la cabeza para atrás. La otra sacerdotisa apenas pudo patalear.

—Dices algo y te mato. —Le hizo caso, podía sentir el filo de un puñal bajo su cuello—. Yo tomaré tu lugar ahora.

—Desaparecieron —tartamudeó la chica, tanto por el miedo y por los humos—, tú y Bulma. Éramos veinticuatro y contaron sólo veintidós. Si te pillan estás muerta.

—Si me pillan, tú estarás muerta —replicó y le soltó el cabello. Milk la empujó del lugar para que se apartara, luego se subió la capucha blanca hasta la frente, ocultando completamente sus facciones.

Estaba realmente asustada y su temblor en el cuerpo era casi evidente, pero eso sólo la ayudaría para aparentar que estaba bajo la influencia de la droga, se dijo, y miró a la multitud. Reconoció al más alto de los dos porque su cabeza sobresalía de la media y con un asentimiento de la cabeza, Raditz la instó a seguir con su plan. La morena se encaminó al primer escalón de la plataforma con un caminar que no tuvo que fingir tanto, sólo intentaba avanzar lentamente y con pasos inseguros, como se imaginaba que lo haría si alucinara.

—La Diosa habla —profetizó falsamente la sacerdotisa superior y Milk se movió como una ola, supuestamente apoderada por otra entidad y casi se le cayó la capucha cuando se dobló para atrás. Se apretó la cabeza para volver a fijar su túnica blanca en un movimiento violento y escuchó un murmullo quedo de parte de los soldados que estaban cerca de ella. Fue entonces que decidió que apuntaría a un equipo al azar y señaló torpemente a un escuadrón a su izquierda.

El asombro enfadado de Vegeta no se hizo esperar, habían seleccionado al equipo equivocado y el Rey lo obligó a permanecer en su lugar con un brazo extendido hacia él. No podían hacer nada si el séquito descubriera que todo era una mentira.

Milk avanzó un poco más y señaló a otro equipo, sólo porque sus miembros le parecieron más amables que el promedio, y Raditz carraspeó con una tos falseada. Estaba demasiado lejos de ellos. Con un nuevo temblor de miedo rehízo sus pasos hacia atrás y por la rigidez de su torpeza, se cayó al suelo dando dos rebotes. Su capucha se salvó de descubrirla como una impostora, como la sacerdotisa que había huido antes de que la contaran, y el murmullo de los soldados la hizo volver a sus cabales. Se levantó como si nunca se hubiese caído y caminó hasta que reconoció las botas embarradas del repartidor y su hermano. Se dignó a elevar la cabeza y descubrió a Kakaroto mirándola con una sonrisa contenta frente a ella. No dudó en señalarlo para concluir con su promesa y los hombres se asombraron ante la última elección. Si Vegeta quiso protestar, no dijo nada porque la sacerdotisa se puso a entonar una plegaria, ajena a la identidad de los elegidos.

—Los equipos elegidos, den un paso adelante —y así lo hicieron. Milk tembló en su lugar mientras era adelantada por Kakaroto y por Raditz, y esperó con todo su ser que la llevaran consigo. Ya no se sentía a salvo sola.

Como el gigante era el que tenía más cercano, le tomó la mano grande entre las suyas. Ni aunque usara ambas podría ocultar completamente la mano de Raditz.

—Por favor, llévenme con ustedes —pidió en un susurro y sintió cómo le arrebataban la mano como única respuesta. Era una negativa.

—Ustedes son ahora los campeones de la Diosa —les dijo la sacerdotisa superior—, y como tal pelearán en el Torneo de Sucesión contra su nuevo Rey, el Rey Vegeta. —La mujer los miró con ansias pero cuando contó lo que debía ser un número impar, lo fue par. Sólo ocho participantes en lugar de nueve—. Les falta un miembro —puntualizó la mujer y Raditz puso los ojos en blanco. Su hermano menor fue el que habló.

—Por ahora somos dos —replicó con una sonrisa torcida y a Tarble le revoloteó una igual, impresionado y queriendo emularlo algún día. Vegeta apuró una risa a boca cerrada, aunque estaba a punto de explotar de rabia.

—¡Perderán enseguida! —masculló fuera de sí y el Rey le frunció el ceño.

—Si ellos quieren participar sin un compañero, que lo hagan. No nos interesa en lo más mínimo —admitió el Rey con seriedad y a Kakaroto se le difuminó un tanto su sonrisa—. Fuera todos, ya hemos terminado con este circo.

* * *

**Nota de la Autorísima: **Esta sería como de las últimas patadas de una moribunda xD Tenía casi completo este capítulo, lo único que hice fue terminar la última escena y me costo demasiado. Como ya he dicho algunas veces, estoy en retirada del fandom porque ya me desencanté, aunque todavía puedo volver a reencantarme y que esta no sea una más que una etapa(?)

Bueno, disculpen la demora, lo corto y todo. Gracias a los comentarios de **Diosa de la muerte**, Prl16, AckMan-Multiverse, **Schala S**, **tourquoisemoon**, **kiara**, CLS-ZVN, Haaruuhii, Usuario 865.

Besos, nos vemos no muy pronto en la próxima actualización de este y mis otros fics, RP.


End file.
